


More Mess than Magic

by silvergalax



Series: More Mess than Magic AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Short & Sweet, demigod!junhui, demigod!mingyu, i just want to warm up, just a feel good fic, mage!wonwoo, protector!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: Junhui needs to stop licking Wonwoo's spoons.





	More Mess than Magic

“Wonwoo, you do know that that vial isn’t supposed to be in there right?”, Jun worries from the doorway.

“Hush now you demigod. You don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m the mage here remember?”, Wonwoo says as he waves his hands to shoo him away from his lair.

Junhui should know better than to interrupt him while he is concocting something. Last time the river deity did, he was not able to finish whatever it was in his cauldron because they had to leave to check the river tide for the fairies. Unfortunately, the alchemist forgot that the cauldron tonic wasn’t supposed to be left for more than an hour. After having too much talk with the river’s resident fairies, they went home to a cottage filled with flowers. It could have been a beautiful accident had Wonwoo not been allergic to daisies. Daisies— daisies everywhere.

“What are you doing anyway? Aren’t we supposed to meet the forest demigod in a few hours?”

“I know that and this is actually for him.” Wonwoo reasoned as he reached for the fresh aloe tub on his top cupboard. He pulled out a leaf and minced it to pieces. The cauldron has been bubbling for quite a while now and the last few ingredients need to be added until it thickens.

“Really?”, Jun walked towards his husband, letting their shoulders bump. “I didn’t know Mingyu was up to this kind of sorcery.”

“He isn’t.”, Wonwoo states as he fumbles around for his ladle. Tsking as he cannot seem to find it anywhere.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes he- where the hell is my spoon- “

The mage is starting to get annoyed flipping his papyrus bases everywhere, empty potion cups and vials toppling over the large oak table behind his black cauldron. But as he turns back to his cauldron, he stares at his husband.

“Junhui.”

“Yes, my love?”

“Junhui did you just lick whatever it is on my spoon?”, Wonwoo accuses as he stares at the obvious suspect in front of him.

The demigod looks smug as he licks the metal spoon thoroughly, his arms crossed.

“What if I say that I did?”, He innocently asks waving the spoon in the air.

“You bag of potatoes, you aren’t supposed to do that or else- “

“Or else hmmm?”, Junhui inquires as he moves closer to his husband. He puts his hands on the oak table, trapping the slimmer one from running away.

“Heavens, I knew I should’ve locked that door I- “

“You should have what?”, Junhui says as he moves his face closer and closer to the other’s face, their noses now touching.

“You know Minghao?”, Wonwoo inquires. Minghao is that one mountain protector from the North of the forest Mingyu was living in. Junhui hums in agreement as he nuzzles his nose on Wonwoo’s neck.

“Well, Mingyu managed to piss him off- “

“Again?”

“Again, yes and now he wants to give something to the protector.”

“What was it?”, Junhui looks up. The magician observed that the other’s eyes are starting to dilate, obviously because of the potion’s effects.

“He wanted to gift a potion for mating to the other because Minghao has been asking it from him for so long. Now he managed to piss Minghao off because the protector thought that the forest demigod doesn’t want to mate with him.”, Wonwoo explained all in one go his hands going up to the demigod’s neck to raise the other’s head.

“I bet Minghao made the Mouthbeasts guard every perimeter of the mountain again.”, Jun steadies his head as he looks directly Wonwoo’s eyes. His cheeks flushed.

“Unfortunately.”, Wonwoo feels his husband’s body going soft in his arms. His potion was supposed to make its intaker aroused not incapacitated so he decides to keep up with the deal with Mingyu and take his husband with him. It is dangerous to leave his husband around when he is at this state. He would only probably whine and call for him, disturbing the surrounding trees and creatures. Wonwoo pulled a mahogany chair and made Jun sit on it. The mage stared at the demigod.

“Are you okay?”, He asks as he brushes the demigod’s blond locks, feeling his husband’s forehead for any change in body temperature.

“Of course, I am! I know that my love would only make the best potions. I was just testing it! See.”, Jun finishes as he proceeds to lick the spoon on his left hand again. Wonwoo takes the spoon from his demigod and dumps it in the sink.

“Hey Jeon Wonwoo, the Mage.”

“What is it, Wen Junhui the River God, Third Son of the God of the Sky?”

“I love you.”

“Mmhmm.”, Wonwoo hums as he yanks his bottom cupboard open for a clean empty flask.

“What mmhmm? Don’t mmhmm me you fool.”, The other raising his finger at is husband. “I deserve a valid answer.”, The demigod pouts.

“What is a valid answer for you then aside from mmhmm?”, The mage gets another spoon to scoop the potion from the cauldron.

“I don’t know maybe it would be polite if I get an I love you back you know that’s what couples always do.”, The demigod sarcastically retorts. Junhui was the type to act cute when aroused. Wonwoo knows that the other can still control himself despite the potion, something that makes him happy that he is with the river demigod.

“You know you have been spending too much time with that mountain protector, his bite is rubbing on you.”, the mage finally seals the flask with a cork.

“Yeah sure whatever.”, Junhui continues to mock him in murmurs, turning his back from his dear husband. Wonwoo giggles as he turns. Junhui has always been like this whenever he doesn’t get what he wants. He picks up his hat by the table and his sack where he kept the potion safe.

“Hey sweetheart? Time to enter the star.”, Junhui calls his heptagrams stars just because it looks like it.

“Come here.”, The demigod calls out, his arms up as if asking to be carried. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and offers his arms. Of course, he can’t carry the other on his back. His husband’s back must have been twice as wide as his and with all the demigod training he’s been having, he has also been gaining more muscle mass lately. Junhui heaves himself up and clutches on the magician’s arm, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. Wonwoo leads both towards his heptagram and chants a spell.

“I love you.” Wonwoo says as the light from the ground covers them both.

 

 

“Oh you’re here.”, Mingyu was cradling a bunny when he welcomed them. The baby rabbit hops off him as he pushes himself up from the rock he was leaning on. Wonwoo dusts themselves off as they descended from the Boulder Tower, an area in the forest where heptagrams for travelling mages like him were drawn conveniently.

“Hey Mingyu, my dear husband told me he loves me.”, Junhui dorkily smiled pointing at Wonwoo, his eyes half-open. The forest demigod raised his eyebrow at the river demigod’s state.

“See, this is what will happen once you take this.”, Wonwoo offers the sack to the other.

“It will be consensual, right?”, The mage pulls back. “This potion with you and Minghao? You know that I won’t make it unless it is.”

“He has my consent.”, A voice from the dark forest replies. Minghao walks out of the territory towards his partner whose eyes was already twinkling in delight upon seeing him again.

“And you?”, Wonwoo turns to Mingyu. “Oh, of course the gorgeous mountain protector of the Fourth Range has my consent.”, Mingyu dramatically kneels on one knee his head bowed down for his partner.

“Stop that you idiot.”, Minghao pulls the other’s hand up, hugging him after.

“Well I guess we better go now, I still have a husband to tend to.”, Wonwoo turns to Junhui who was still clinging on him.

“You know, you’re better off as a demigod too. You’re too kind, you didn’t ask Mingyu anything in return.”, Junhui whispers as Wonwoo chants a spell to activate the heptagram.

“Then I won’t be able to practice my magic.”, If only Junhui knew that Mingyu doesn’t have to because he had helped him a lot. It was right in front of him too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus:  
“Then we’ll make our own demigods! I’ll ask Jeonghan to turn our kids to demigods! Or maybe you can teach them your magic. That’s great too! Imagine the kids licking your spoon too.”, Junhui softly giggles.  
No not again. Wonwoo thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reaaaaally stressed lately so I wrote this out of the blue. I'd appreciate it if you comment please thank you very much!


End file.
